


i miss u

by nihilisum



Series: dreamnap: ceo of best friends to lovers [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisum/pseuds/nihilisum
Summary: "i miss you," he mumbled quietly. he closed his eyes and leaned closer so that his forehead brushed against dream's lips.in hindsight, it wasn't much of a feeling, but to sapnap it was just enough comfort. of course, he would much rather be kissed properly by dream, but the two weren't entirely public. occasional proximity and small displays of affection were okay, but only because they were all known for being particularly close – nobody would assume there was anything more than platonic friendship."give me a hug, dude!" sapnap whined, headbutting dream's chest.his chest rumbled as he chuckled affectionately, dream lifting a hand to rest it at the top of his head, fingers burying slightly in his half curls."i miss you too, sapnap," he laughed, rubbing at his back and squeezing him close.or the one where sapnap is sad and finds solace in dream and his sweatshirt.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dreamnap: ceo of best friends to lovers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971382
Comments: 20
Kudos: 553





	i miss u

every month, the best of the best gathered to put their skills to the test, or to have the chance to play against the two most infamous players, dream and technoblade, or to simply have fun, knowing they had very little chance of actually winning.

dream inhaled it all, the vivid colours that blinded; magenta, lime, tangerine, bright sunshine yellow; the chants of the few hundred upon the stadium, the anticipating bodies running around the lobby, and the beacon of determination within his chest that throbbed ardently.

the shaggy haired blonde exhaled deeply, a small smile tugging his cheeks up. this month's championship was in full swing and he was determined to do well and guide his team to the final.

he was ready to win.

he met up with his teammates, two other players he wasn't quite familiar with, and peered around to find his bespectacled friend.

"george? the last time i saw him was at the hotel," puffy said absentmindedly.

dream looked around the lobby arena. he found tommy and tubbo attempting to woo their newest female teammate, his arch pig nemesis practicing on the casual parkour scattered around, and other respected figures in the game that dream would have to keep his eyes on.

cyan. his eyes darted to the cyan that slipped by his eyes, and his gaze landed on the back of a fluffy brunette head with a strip of cyan running through it where it should have been white.

sapnap, and before him george.

"one second, guys," he muttered absently to the other two before he slipped away with a smile beneath his mask.

like it always did when he saw his boyfriend, dream's heart rose in his chest, a swell that had nothing to do with the tournament games.

he saddled up behind george and slung an arm around his shoulder, joining him in sizing up to sapnap.

"dream," george said softly, acknowledging the blonde.

"look at this loser," he scoffed, looking the brunette up and down with mock scorn.

to be honest, he looked adorable, wearing a cyan knitted cardigan that united his team and looking softer than he usually did. he was missing a chain on his jeans, and there were fewer rips slashed against his knees. dream hadn't ever found the boy to be intimidating anyway, but a roughness was taken away without the specific aspects of his normal fashion. the urge to wrap his arms around the cuddly, warm looking boy was only heightened, the woollen cardigan acting as the catalyst.

but today, they weren't boyfriends. today, they were rivals, on separate teams. sapnap was cyan while dream was red. they were competing for the top spot, so dream couldn't go soft on him just because he thought he looked extremely cute.

george laughed nervously beside him. "dream–"

"we're gonna beat him. right, george? he's gonna be crying. he's gonna be dropping some tears after–"

"dream...!" persisted george, shrugging his arm off from his shoulder and responding to dream's confused glance with a steering one towards sapnap.

dream looked up towards his boyfriend and quickly relaxed, forcing the tension of friendly rivalry away and accepting sapnap into his chest.

sapnap's eyes weren't returning the fire they usually did for these games, the boy often being so hyped up he'd have to be scolded by the organisers for disruption. that evening, amongst all the bright colours, sapnap seemed to be as dim as a poorly lightbulb, harbouring not a single, not the slightest spark.

dream couldn't smack talk with a frown like that.

"you're sad," he said gently, bracing the boy by his biceps. "i take it back."

sapnap frowned up at him and leaned in. he nudged the top of his head into the bottom of dream's mask, and shifted it upwards so that it covered everything else but his lips.

"i miss you," he mumbled quietly. he closed his eyes and leaned closer so that his forehead brushed against dream's lips.

in hindsight, it wasn't much of a feeling, but to sapnap it was just enough comfort. of course, he would much rather be kissed properly by dream, but the two weren't entirely public. occasional proximity and small displays of affection were okay, but only because they were all known for being particularly close – nobody would assume there was anything more than platonic friendship.

"give me a hug, dude!" sapnap whined, headbutting dream's chest.

his chest rumbled as he chuckled affectionately, dream lifting a hand to rest it at the top of his head, fingers burying slightly in his half curls.

"i miss you too, sapnap," he laughed, rubbing at his back and squeezing him close.

"why do they always have to separate us? it's always you and george, and then me by myself," sapnap sulked, his whines muffled by dream's neon sweatshirt. "why does george always get you? so what if you two are a fan favourite! one of these games, i want you all to myself!"

"why are you looking at me for? it isn't my fault," george retorted, crossing his arms and looking away.

"sapnap." his squinting glare tore away from george and morphed into puppy dog eyes when they peered at dream. "who's on your team?"

"sylvee, sparklez and... another girl that i don't know," sapnap pouted.

dream nodded, coursing his fingers through his hair. "it's all right, isn't it? i mean, you've played with sylvee before."

that didn't seem to inflate sapnap, not a single breath of it. he just shrugged lowly. "i guess, but at the hotel, it was really awkward and quiet." dream watched the memory pass by as he visibly cringed. "even i couldn't make it better, dream! it's going to be so awful today!"

dream sighed gently and simply allowed sapnap to find solace in his embrace. if they didn't have so many eyes on them, dream would have torn his mask off and dotted kisses all over his sad cardigan clad puppy.

"you look cute," dream murmured, offering him a small smile he could now see.

in an instant, sapnap's round, pale cheeks turned rosy, a blinding smile concealing the nerves about the game.

"yeah? and what else, dream?" sapnap sang, tilting his head and leaning closer.

"and when it's time for the audience vote." dream leaned forward. the mask knocked into sapnap's temple but his hot breath trickled like honey down the shell of his ear. "i want you to come to red's hotel room and let me have my way with you."

sapnap's lips parted as dream shifted away, returning to the task of playing with his hair as if he hadn't whispered devilishly into his ear knowing sapnap had a thing for that voice.

george, who was stood beside the couple, made a fowl expression. "you guys know i'm still here, right?"

broken from his trance, sapnap turned to glare. "shut up, george!"

dream just chuckled, enjoying their short time together.

"guys, look," george said abruptly, lifting up a pointed finger.

dream and sapnap gave him their attention and then followed his gaze to the big screen. they were staring at themselves, entangled in each other's arms, and suddenly a chorus of screams sounded from the stans in response to the blown up picture of the couple.

they were starting to garner more and more attention as other contestants slowly gathered around them.

sapnap looked back at dream's now fully masked face.

"i could'a totally kissed you just then and everyone would'a known you're in love with me and not george! and then they would stop pairing you two together!"

george huffed as he received the brute of sapnap's gaze once again. "stop antagonizing me, sapnap! i don't ask to be with dream, do i?!"

"come on now," dream murmured, guiding sapnap's face away from george's with the caress of his palm against his cheek. "it's about to start. we have to ready up."

all the hope he had mustered up with their interaction seemed to chip away as sapnap's face dropped again. he nodded slowly in understanding and uncurled his arms from around the tall blonde.

"don't worry, sapnap. just focus on the game instead. who knows, maybe we'll face off at dodgeball... if you're good enough," dream taunted playfully, dropping his hand from his hair.

sapnap smiled, his heart fluttering. dream always did know how to make him feel better, and he loved him for that. even the little moments like this one reminded sapnap of how strong their almost ten year bond really was.

"you better watch yourself, dream! i'm not gonna go easy!"

it was half time as dream stepped out of the games arena with a hand through his blonde hair and a wounded exhale. it was tough as hell that day but it was nothing dream couldn't handle. after all, he had dragged the parkour round by a leash and won first place by so much, so his heart pounded with pride thanks to that accomplishment.

he glanced up at the leaderboard with a determined grin. red rabbits were in an impressive second place, only four hundred points behind the green guardians.

his eyes skimmed through the coloured texts until it stopped at green-blue. he frowned. cyan creepers were seventh, and for half way through the game, that wasn't a pleasant placement.

in his humble opinion, sapnap was one of the brighter players in these tournament, his skills being well-rounded and his sheer willpower lending a hand in carrying him too. he deserved to be way higher than seventh place. dream recalled his fifth place spot in the top individual players in the parkour round, but it seemed as though his team wasn't doing particularly well in all the other games.

dream looked away in disappointment as a body brushed against him.

"i'm gonna grab a bite to eat, dream," george said breathlessly, the aftermath of to get to the other side still fueling his exhaustion. "and i'd rather not be around while you and sapnap are sucking face," he added rather bitterly.

the memory of when dream and sapnap had blatantly started making out right in front of him haunting both of their brains.

"yeah, all right," he nodded in amusement. he watched george wander off to the food stands before turning around to face the hotel blocks.

he had caught a glimpse of sapnap ahead of him as they exited the last game. he must have been waiting or was making his way up to dream's room.

sighing deeply, he set off. they always had an hour to situate themselves while the game hosts collected their votes. usually during this time, dream would amuse himself with the other players, particularly watching technoblade and sizing up to tommy. sometimes he and sapnap would chase each other around the lobby as opposing teams.

as he saddled up to his room, he didn't think he'd be graced with his excitable, doe eyed sapnap at all this time. and he was right, much too right for his liking.

"you're gonna make my heart break."

the door of his hotel room clicked shut behind him as dream approached the bedside where sapnap was perched. he sat with zero motivation, his shoulders further from his ears than dream had ever seen them, and his cyan bandana sprawled across his lap.

he stood between his thighs, tipped his mask up, and brushed the hair from his face away for him, pressing him close into his chest.

"is it really that bad?" dream said soothingly.

"awful," sapnap huffed, grabbing the material of his sweatshirt and tugging him down. "i don't even care about winning, i just want this to be over so i can be with you, dream."

dream nodded in understanding. while sapnap was usually so loud and chaotic around his friends, dream knew that he found it difficult maintaining energy around people he didn't know or click with, especially since he didn't have a single friend on the team. although dream didn't know two of his teammates, he still had george by his side, so he was managing fine.

"well, there isn't much left to go. can you just hold on for me for a little while?"

sapnap nodded. "i can," he replied, though weakly. "it's just so draining. i can't even keep my head in the game even if i want to!"

"and yet you still came top five in the parkour round. i'm proud of you, sapnap."

sapnap looked up, suddenly all giddy. "i'm proud of you, dude! you're so amazing at parkour, nobody even came close to beating you! you're carrying!"

dream smiled meekly. he liked to toot his own horn, having complete confidence in his own abilities, but receiving praise from sapnap was an entirely different feeling. he really did feel good and happy about himself when those brilliantly bright eyes shone for and because of him.

"george is slacking, isn't he?" sapnap scoffed, his childish personality seeping back out from his melancholies.

dream snorted, letting go off sapnap and sitting beside him on the bedside. he tugged the mask off completely and ruffled his hair before collapsing down on the bed, taking a moment to stretch and let out a long, cat-like whine.

"why do you two always have to bicker? it's like dealing with toddlers."

sapnap grinned and sprawled over the side of dream's body. "what's that make you then, dream?" he tilted his head flirtatiously against the crossed arms over dream's chest.

"don't you dare say it," dream muttered, knowing exactly what was coming.

sapnap bit down on his lip to muffle an annoying, childish albeit adorable giggle. "daddy?"

dream groaned, tilting his head back over the bed and closing his eyes. the dam broke and sapnap's giggles flooded out.

he scoffed through a low chuckle, "you're so dumb." although inappropriate, he was grateful that sapnap was finding some sort of reason to laugh and smile.

"hm. daddy dream," sapnap smiled mischievously.

"okay, stop already."

"daddy dream," sapnap drawled, making sure to test out every syllable. "has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" his sneakers moved back and forth behind him as he laid across dream, looking rather pretty.

"i think you're an idiot."

before sapnap could respond, dream rolled them over. he was the one on top. he leaned down to kiss sapnap's childish giggles away and breached his lips with a docile tongue. when fingers brushed against his lightly stubbled jaw, dream tore the hands from his face and pinned them above his head, getting deeper into his mouth and dragging his bottom lip up with him as he leaned away.

"dream," moaned sapnap, his lip lightly sucked on by a devious smirk.

"what? not daddy anymore?" dream teased, letting his lip go.

he stared down adoringly as sapnap's face filled with colour, though a different shade from when he had called him cute in his cardigan before.

"d–dream," sapnap chuckled sheepishly. "i was joking."

"just looks like you can't put your money where your mouth is, hm?" dream teased, leaning down and tickling his lips with short, mocking kisses. "no wonder you can never beat me at manhunt like you always say you will~."

sapnap scoffed. he strained his wrists against dream's fists and then claimed his lips with a lift of his head, responding to the older boy's taunts with an aggressive spark of his own. it was the strongest sign of life dream had found in him since they had met up that evening and he was happy to feel it, to be recharging and fulfilling the boy.

dream grounded him, pushing him back down with the kiss and pulling away, grinning maniacally at the whine he brought out of him.

"you're cute when you're jealous," he smirked.

sapnap's face scrunched up. "jealous?"

"yeah. the answer to my question. you're always picking a fight with george because you're jealous."

horror replaced confusion at the speed of light. "dude! why would you say that?! i'd never be jealous of george!"

"i said it was cute," dream laughed, nipping little kisses up his neck. "you don't have to be defensive, sapnap."

sapnap didn't look convinced that it was okay, nor did he want to accept the point at all. "it's not jealousy," he muttered with a small huff. "i just need to keep him in line, kick him down a peg or two," he shrugged, flushing when dream's amused chuckle tickled his neck. "what? he might start thinking you two have an us thing!"

"an _us_ thing?"

"yeah, like a _we've known each other since we were twelve_ thing, or a _we're in love with each other for real and like to kiss and fuck because of it_ thing." sapnap pouted, spying the mirth in dream's green eyes. "i'm being serious, dream!"

"i know, i know. i told you. it's just that you're cute." dream relaxed his grip on his wrists and opted to keeping them there by intertwining their fingers, locking the heels of their palms together. "i get jealous too sometimes."

sapnap blinked at the hushed confession. "what? for real? wait... but of who?"

"why do you look so confused? karl to you is basically what george is to me," dream explained. "you get along with him so well, and so shortly after you first met. sometimes... i feel the same way you do about me and george."

sapnap's face relaxed. "huh... i never thought about it like that."

"really?" dream rose an eyebrow, a sassy little scoff accidentally slipping out. "you did marry him, and you call him babe too."

dream thought his jealousy was only occasional, but the presence of it now seemed to amuse the boy beneath him the same way it did vice versa.

"you want me to call you babe too, dream?" sapnap teased, happy he wasn't the only one who felt insecure sometimes.

"well," dream sighed dramatically, looking away in mock distress. "it wouldn't hurt to show your appreciation sometimes."

"hey! i call you dude!"

"dude? seriously?"

"it's affectionate! and i only really call you dude so it's exclusive!"

dream didn't look impressed.

"well, when i tried calling you daddy dream you told me to stop."

"i'm not letting you use daddy dream as a term of endearment. and you were too chicken to say it seriously anyway." the blonde scoffed. "point is...! we both worry about those things, so you have no reason to pretend that you don't."

sapnap squeezed their hands and smiled widely. "you're the best..." he giggled in love sickness, and then added, "babe~."

dream blushed and narrowed his gaze. "i was joking too."

"hm, but i think i like the idea. how about babygirl? ooh, ooh, or baby! you're my baby for sure, dream~. no, what about–!"

dream cut off the brunette's babbling with the only way he ever could. it was the epitome of love, the way they kissed, deep and slow, like an enchanted waltz on a starlit night, a full moon beaming down on their ballroom. sapnap's fingers slipped from between dream's; he reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck, wishing to kiss deeper and harder and with a fire hotter than the one that already burned.

"oh, for god's sake."

their fire hissed as a bucket of water labelled george was thrown on top of it.

"GEORGE!" sapnap yelled as a spit trail was the only remnant of their developing make out session.

"don't look at me like that; i specifically took my time to avoid this!" george complained as he shut the door and made his way over to the bed.

"well, what the hell do you think you're doing then? get out," sapnap barked. "george!" he cried out in disbelief as george made himself comfortable at the head of the bed, his sneakers kicked off and his legs crossed.

"i'm not going anywhere," george sassed, unwrapping his baguette and making a point out of getting comfortable. "you two had enough time to rub one out."

sapnap huffed. "all right, see if we care! you being here isn't gonna stop us!" he remarked confidently, though when he tried to tug his boyfriend down, he found that the blonde wouldn't budge. "dream," he persisted.

"yeah, i am not into that," dream said bashfully, lifting himself up and retrieving his mask.

sapnap huffed as he got up from the bed with dream. "this is all your fault, george," he spat spitefully.

"i got you a burrito," george said through a mouthful of bread.

sapnap paused and turned slowly to look at the bespectacled boy.

george pulled out what was in fact a burrito from his paper bag, wrapped in tin foil and oozing the scent of meat, and offered it to sapnap.

the facade dropped as sapnap practically leaped for the burrito. he grabbed it from george's hands and beamed at him.

"i freakin' love you, gaw-gy!"

"all right, thank you, sapnap," george mutterered distastefully, leaning away from his squeezing arms. he had never been one for physical displays of affection, unless you were callahan.

dream gazed at the two of them and smiled beneath the white face. between sapnap's heightened spirits, and george's kindness influenced by his hidden concern for the youngest boy, at that moment, he was particularly happy to be a part of their little group and couldn't help the warmth that came from seeing them getting along.

when the moment came where they had to ready up for the next segment of the championship tournament, dream lagged behind with sapnap.

"are you gonna be okay?" dream asked, bracing him by the shoulders again.

sapnap shrugged. as nice as his time was and kept being with dream, he couldn't shake the anxiety of being around his teammates.

"i love you." for that moment he kept his mask nestled in his hair, not wanting to conceal the sincerity in his gaze. he really did love sapnap. "remember that, okay? think about how when all of this is over, you and are i are going to go on a date."

"we are?" sapnap smiled excitedly.

"there's private movie rooms in this town," dream suggested. "we can go before we make the train tomorrow morning."

"yeah, yeah!" he said all giddy, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"then keep your chin up." dream framed his lightly bearded chin with his hand and lifted it up, pressing a sweet kiss onto his lips. "you taste of burrito," he snorted quietly when he pulled away, smiling in amusement at the pretty pink that coloured the apples of his cheeks.

"i love you too, dude!" sapnap paused. "i mean babe! baby! i love you, dream!" he continued frantically.

dream shook his head in fondness. he took the cyan bandana from sapnap's hands and lifted it beneath his bangs. "i wanna see you cheering me on in the dodgeball round," he murmured, focusing on tying the strip of material around his head, ignoring, for his own heat's sake, the way sapnap's eyes were encrusted with wobbling, awestruck stars as they gazed up at him. "you'll be my incentive to win."

"i will, i will," sapnap nodded.

dream's eyebrows furrowed. "stay still," he scolded.

sapnap stilled, grabbing onto the dream's sweatshirt. absentmindedly, he felt it between his fingers, soft and comforting, and then picked at the drawstrings that dangled down his chest, mimicking the curiosity of dream's cat, patches.

he looked up again when dream had formed a knot in the bandana and tugged at the two long pieces, signalling he had done the job.

"i'm snazzy!"

"you're looking... very... ugly."

sapnap's face plummeted. "what?" he gasped lightly.

dream chuckled and kissed him all over. "you're beautiful in your own way," he giggled, smacking his lips over his beard and lips and nose. sapnap simpered back, leaning into his lips and kissing back.

"guys!"

sapnap pulled away in annoyance. "GEORGE!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE US LATE!" george screamed back, sashaying out of the room with a slam of the door and an agitated huff.

sapnap snickered and pulled dream's mask down himself. "let's go, babe," he twinkled, taking him by the gloved hand and tugging him out.

"dream," george laughed gently. "dream, look at sapnap."

dream looked away from the disappointing dodgeball round. "where?"

"look, there, on the far left," george said, pointing towards the other side of the arena. dream's eyes scanned the other contestants until it landed on a strip of cyan amidst brown. "he looks so sad over there."

sapnap stood there alone, his teammates nowhere in sight. he gazed down at the game, though not a single stretch of enthusiasm crossed his eyes. understandable, dream was not enthused either by the slow game and the dozen missed shots, but the look was worrying on sapnap, who had already been concerning him.

"come on, let's go over to him," dream said, not even waiting for a reply from george.

he just made his way over to sapnap's side. he felt his warmth, the brush of his cyan sweater paws against his clothed hand.

"sippycup," george called, placing his hands over sapnap's shoulders and peering over him. he hadn't been responding which made dream worry even more.

"george.. dream.." he mumbled, glancing at their faces. "hey."

the game continued before them, but neither dream or sapnap could pay it any attention.

dream grabbed onto his hand, hiding it between their thighs and glancing down with worry. "you okay?"

sapnap smiled honestly at him, the fog glazed over his eyes seeming to lift slowly. he squeezed his hand back.

"i'm doing just fine, dream."

the tournament ended with the evening sky, orange oozing yellow, and yellow oozing orange, framing the winners, dream watching the celebration on the floor instead of the podium.

they hadn't won, all because the game dream wanted and trained especially for hadn't come up. it was just his luck; hole in the wall was a common game, but it just had to be excluded that month.

he sighed, peering at the winning team for another moment before turning away.

"dream," sapnap's voice called out to him. he gazed over and immediately felt a wave of comfort crash over his conflicted heart. "three thousand coins?! the hospital's gonna go crazy!"

dream smiled, shifting the weighty bag of gold coins in his arms. "i wanted to earn more," he hummed.

"it's still a lot, dream. they're going to be so happy," sapnap encouraged, bumping their shoulders together as they stalked away from the commotion.

oh well. he'd do better next time.

"that was such a long day," moaned sapnap as he sprawled himself across the red velvet love seat. "awful! so awful! sylvee started crying, everyone stopped communicating, nobody even talked in sands of time! it was bad, so, so freakin' bad!"

dream joined him, placing the snacks on the little coffee table that stood before the sofa. he tore his mask away and pulled his gloves off, placing them on the armrest and embracing his sapnap entirely.

"i'm sorry you couldn't enjoy yourself today," dream murmured, wrapping an arm around his waist as he sat up.

"and this! this damned thing!"

dream watched with disappointment as sapnap tore the cyan shaded cardigan off of his person, shaking it off of his wrists with a look of pure disgust, as if someone had done a number in his cereal, and throwing it across the room. dream inwardly snickered. sapnap really was tired if he wasn't able to project a _YEET!_ out as he threw the thing away.

"but you looked so cute and buttony," dream frowned. "like patches."

"no, dream, it was itchy and gross and meant nothing to the team! i never want to be a cyan creeper again!" he cried out furiously, turning sharply to seethe directly at the cardigan that was now a lump in the corner of the screen room.

while the woollen outerwear did look cute on him, sapnap was also very cute when he was angry. it was as if he complained in pout, so dream very rarely took rants like this seriously.

"there, there," he chuckled, pulling him closer to him. "the cardigan can't hurt you, sapnap."

sapnap glared back at dream. he grabbed at his sleeves and tugged. "yours. i want your sweater, dream," he urged.

dream obliged without a complaint. he tugged the neon green sweatshirt off and ruffled his hair as he was left in a black turtleneck. sapnap snatched it away like a magpie with a pretty silver bracelet and tugged it on excitedly.

he liked seeing sapnap in his clothes. he wasn't particularly small, and it didn't hang from his body like it might have with george, but just the sight of seeing him snug and warm in his sweatshirt made him feel so in love. if any of his enemies knew just how soft sapnap made him, he'd be in serious trouble.

sapnap tucked himself beneath dream's arm and held onto his torso, snuggling into the side of his chest.

"i'll say i won't play unless they put you on my team next month," dream said as the lights dimmed and the movie started.

"really? but what if they refuse?"

"i'm dream, i give them way too much viewership for them to refuse," he scoffed, grinning as sapnap laughed into him.

"someone's cocky," sapnap retorted, reaching over for the popcorn. "thank you. you're the best." he squished his face back into dream and sighed as a hand made its way into his hair. "love you. gonna marry you. let's have lots'a babies."

"all right, i'm going to have to stop you there."

"what? don't fancy being a real daddy?"

"sapnap!"

safe to say the day ended with a rather happy, cuddly and cosy sapnap.

and the reality of how much their date was spent actually _watching the movie?_ well, that was nobody else's business but their own.


End file.
